Terry McGovern
Terry McGovern is an American voice actor. ''DuckTales'' roles McGovern provided the voices of Launchpad McQuack, Babyface Beagle, Screamin' Sky McFly and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. Together with Chuck McCann and Frank Welker, he was the third most frequent appearing actor in the series, appearing in 56 of its 100 episodes, and he also voiced Launchpad in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" and "DuckTales Remastered". DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Three Ducks of the Condor as Launchpad McQuack *Cold Duck as Launchpad McQuack and Penguin Leader *Too Much of a Gold Thing as Launchpad McQuack *Send in the Clones as Babyface Beagle *Where No Duck Has Gone Before as Launchpad McQuack and Major Courage *Armstrong as Launchpad McQuack *Robot Robbers as Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle *Magica's Shadow War as Launchpad McQuack *Lost Crown of Genghis Khan as Launchpad McQuack *Duckman of Aquatraz as Launchpad McQuack *Dinosaur Ducks as Launchpad McQuack *Hero for Hire as Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle *Superdoo! as Launchpad McQuack *Maid of the Myth as Launchpad McQuack *Top Duck as Launchpad McQuack *Launchpad's Civil War as Launchpad McQuack *Sweet Duck of Youth as Launchpad McQuack *Micro Ducks from Outer Space as Launchpad McQuack *Back Out in the Outback as Launchpad McQuack *Scrooge's Pet as Launchpad McQuack *Aqua Ducks as Launchpad McQuack *Working for Scales as Launchpad McQuack *Merit-Time Adventure as Launchpad McQuack *The Golden Fleecing as Launchpad McQuack *Ducks of the West as Launchpad McQuack *Time Teasers as Babyface Beagle *The Right Duck as Launchpad McQuack *Scroogerello as Launchpad McQuack *Double-O-Duck as Launchpad McQuack and Bruno Von Beak *Luck o' the Ducks as Launchpad McQuack *Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out of the Ballgame as Launchpad McQuack and Beagle Brats *Duck to the Future as Launchpad McQuack *Jungle Duck as Launchpad McQuack and Captain Fargo *Launchpad's First Crash as Launchpad McQuack *Duck in the Iron Mask as Launchpad McQuack *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Launchpad McQuack, Burt Quackarach and Irwin Mallard *The Status Seekers as Launchpad McQuack, Charles Upstart III and Dr. Kooncenwiemers *All Ducks on Deck as Launchpad McQuack *Till Nephews Do Us Part as Launchpad McQuack Season 2 *Marking Time as Launchpad McQuack and Screamin' Sky McFly *The Duck Who Would Be King as Launchpad McQuack *Bubba Trubba as Launchpad McQuack *Ducks on the Lam as Launchpad McQuack *Ali Bubba's Cave as Launchpad McQuack *Liquid Assets as Launchpad McQuack *Frozen Assets as Launchpad McQuack *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as Launchpad McQuack *Money to Burn as Launchpad McQuack *The Land of Trala La as Launchpad McQuack *Allowance Day as Launchpad McQuack *A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity as Launchpad McQuack *Beaglemania as Screamin' Sky McFly *A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less) as Launchpad McQuack Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp as Launchpad McQuack Season 3 *Ducky Mountain High as Launchpad McQuack *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Launchpad McQuack *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Launchpad McQuack Video games *DuckTales Remastered as Launchpad McQuack Character gallery Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack (53 episodes + film & game) BabyfaceB HeroForHire2.png|Babyface Beagle (4 episodes) Screamin' Sky McFly.jpg|Screamin' Sky McFly (2 episodes) Penguin Leader.jpg|Penguin Leader (1 episode) Major Courage.jpg|Major Courage (1 episode) Bruno Von Beak.jpg|Bruno Von Beak (1 episode) Beagle Brats.jpg|Beagle Brats (1 episode) Captain Fargo.jpg|Captain Fargo (1 episode) Burt Quackarach.jpg|Burt Quackarach (1 episode) Irwin Mallard.jpg|Irwin Mallard (1 episode) Charles Upstart III.jpg|Charles Upstart III (1 episode) Dr. Kooncenwiemers.jpg|Dr. Kooncenwiemers (1 episode) Outside DuckTales McGovern later reprised the role of Launchpad in the Disney Afternoon series "Darkwing Duck" and in "Raw Toonage". External links *Terence McGovern on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)